


鹿角和白胡子

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mishalecki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	

这件糟糕事的起因是Jensen收到了他朋友的邀请函。邀请函的内容大概是对方要举办一个圣诞派对，希望他能参加。  
原本Jensen没有想去的意思，因为他不确定他的两个舍友会给今年的圣诞假期准备什么节目，如果像以往那样，他还是会优先选择留下来陪他的舍友们。  
忘了说了，Jensen最好的朋友就是他的两个舍友，矮个儿的叫Misha，高个儿的叫Jared。他们之间无话不谈，关系比铁还硬。  
所以他一直等着，直到12月23号，他依旧没有听他的舍友说起圣诞活动。Jensen想了想，他几年没见的朋友恐怕也很想见他，于是他决定赴会。  
他在那天中午买了去德克萨斯的机票，并且和Jared还有Misha道了别。道别的时候他觉得Jared有些吞吞吐吐的，Misha的神情似乎也有点不太自然。虽然他有那么一点想问清楚，但是航班的时间近了，他得赶紧去机场。  
Jensen拎上他的行李，在去机场的路上还想着Jared会不会发给他一条短信告诉他他们仨必须在一起过圣诞。  
但是没有。  
Jared发来了一条祝他一路平安的短信，Misha发来了一条祝他圣诞快乐的短信。  
他叹了一口气，在用笑脸回复他们之后他给他的朋友回复了一条，告知对方他会去圣诞派对。他立刻就收到了朋友的回复，对方很高兴，用了“迫不及待，想要在一秒之内看到他”这样的字眼。  
Jensen轻轻笑了起来。  
但他仍然有些担心。他不是一个很容易就跟对方打成一片的人。这位朋友还邀请了其他的朋友，他多少会有一些局促。  
如果是Jared和Misha也在那就好了。  
他想。  
他的两位挚友在加热气氛和找话题方面是那么出类拔萃，以至于和他们在一起不管是要应付什么人他都毫无压力。  
当然他最喜欢的是他们私底下在一起度过的时光。他们互相打闹，做一些幼稚并且没有形象的举动，那些时光总是充满着大笑，总是过得特别快。  
直到飞机场近在眼前了，Jensen还在对那所房子里的另外两个人依依不舍。  
他换了登机牌，在候机室里等待。  
命运之轮似乎就在这时按照他的心意转动了。  
[由于达拉斯大雪，所有目的地为达拉斯的航班将发生延误。起飞时间待定。]  
广播播放了几遍以后，候机室的航班信息屏幕上打上了"delayed"的字样。  
Jensen叹了一口气，买了一份报纸，走到候机室旁边的咖啡厅里点了一些饮料。  
他完全没想到的是，一直等到夜里九点，原本下午四点的航班起飞时间依旧待定。  
很多乘客早已不耐烦，要求负责人出面给大家一个确定的时间。  
于是又过了几分钟，一个工作人员进到他的候机室里道歉。  
道歉的大致内容是到明早六点以前都不会起飞，具体时间会尽早通知。  
这个说法却还是不能让大多数乘客满意，即便航空公司为滞留的乘客提供机场酒店的房间。  
Jensen感到沮丧，他给德州的朋友发了最新的情况，一再道歉可能无法参加圣诞聚会。  
朋友表示了理解。  
Jensen收起手机，跟在人群后面准备去机场酒店的时候他想了想，又拿出手机，给Jared发了一条短信。  
[航班延误了，今天没有飞机坐。我在现在回家。]  
他离开了人群，叫了一辆taxi。虽然从住处到机场来回要将近一个小时，他还是愿意回去过夜。  
之后每年过圣诞，他都会懊悔自己做了这个决定并且会想起这一夜有多么令人难忘。  
他们居住的地方是一栋两层楼的房子。当地房价过于昂贵，他们又好得不分彼此，于是就合资买了一套。  
房子的客厅亮着灯，这表示Jared和Misha还没去睡觉，Jensen觉得他们还能再聊一会儿，吃点芝士棒之类的零食再去睡觉。  
这单方面的想法叫他的心情很愉快，他取出钥匙，推开门，走进去。  
圣诞快乐。耶稣基督啊。  
Jensen紧紧抓着行李包的带子，指甲嵌进掌心里去。  
那都是因为他看到了一个屁股。  
没错，一个看起来手感很好的屁股。  
它正在客厅的垃圾桶前面晃动着。  
忘了说了，上面还有红色的手印。  
Jensen盯着那个屁股，屏住呼吸，头脑一片混沌。他静悄悄地站在玄关，房门却在这时自动合上了。  
OK，那个屁股的主人听到轻微的动静转过身来了，Jensen没有像现在这样痛恨这该死的房门在关闭的时候会发出咔哒的声音。  
Misha的下巴上贴着一圈毛茸茸的白胡子。他穿着一件围裙，而且只穿着一条围裙，准确地说，XX情趣店展出的那种性感围裙，一根带子系在腰上，前面镂空透视，后面毫无遮掩。  
在看到Jensen的那一瞬间，他僵在了原地，手里的垃圾从塑料袋里漏出来，洒了一地。一个，不对，是两个用过的套套掉在地上，一个是粉红色的，一个是嫩黄色的，都打着优美的结，都装满了…  
Jensen开始恨垃圾袋。  
"你，你不是，去，达拉斯…了，吗？"  
好极了，整整一分钟之后Misha才开口结结巴巴地问他，就好像他们站在零下四十度的雪地里，而Misha的嘴马上就要被冻掉一样。  
然而接下来发生的事情让Jensen更加措手不及。  
“哈哈哈哈哈Santa Mish，准备好舔你moose宝宝的大枪了吗？”  
伴随着这句大喊大叫，Jensen转过头，目瞪口呆地看着Jared出现在浴室的门口，全身光脱脱的，装着红鼻子，头上还戴着一对鹿角装饰物。  
更可怕的是他的胯下…  
精神得很…  
Jensen惊呆了。  
Jared也惊呆了。  
Misha捂住了双眼。  
“Jen…sen？”Jared从牙缝里挤出Jensen的名字，脸刷的一下红透了。他立刻去挡他的关键部位，然而却无法完全挡住。"我，我以为你，你离开…"  
Jared手足无措。Jensen又看了他两秒钟，然后默默地上楼，走进自己的房间，一句话没说。  
他终于知道了什么叫惊悚。  
一个小时之后，有人轻轻敲了敲他的门。  
“Jensen，你还好吗？”站在门口的是Jared。  
“还好…”  
Jensen的声音闷在枕头里，只有他自己听得见。  
“对不起，我们不知道你会回来。”  
"没关系。"Jensen吸了吸鼻子。  
"我们不是故意要那么做的。我们以为你已经走了。我们…都没有看短信。"  
他犹豫了一下，跳下床，打开门。  
感谢仁慈的上帝，Jared穿好了衣服，裤裆貌似也恢复了正常，就是他的脑袋上还戴着鹿角。  
Jensen尽力克服鹿角给他带来的心理障碍。  
"多久了？"他问Jared。  
大个子挠挠头，有些不好意思,"快一年了。"  
"快一年了？!"听到这个答案，Jensen气得要爆炸，"都快一年了你们还不打算告诉我?!"  
"因为一直都没确定关系。你知道，这不太容易。"Jared赶紧解释，"我们本来打算圣诞那天告诉你的，但是你突然要走，我们又不能因为这个把你留下来。"  
"…好吧。"Jensen很无力。  
"真的很抱歉，哥们。"Jared真心道歉，他冲动地抓住Jensen的肩膀，似乎下一秒就要来个大拥抱。  
Jensen盯着他的大爪子，他迟疑了一下，放开了。  
"你们以后打算怎么办?"  
"什么?"Jared一脸迷茫。  
"你们既然在交往，就会搬出去吧？或者是我搬出去?"  
"不!!!!"Jared大声嚷了起来，吓了Jensen一大跳，，"对天发誓我们从来没想过要跟你分开!"  
"哈?"Jensen一脸哭笑不得，"你们不会尴尬吗？"  
"不会。"  
Jared的回答干脆又爽快。  
"或者，你们不怕我尴尬吗？"  
"呃…这个我没想过。你会吗？"Jared反问道。  
"呃…"Jensen没想到他会反问，他认真想了想，突然觉得这也的确不是什么大事。  
"怎么样?如果你觉得尴尬…"  
"很奇怪…"Jensen打断了Jared，"我以为我会…不过如果是你们两个，我没什么特别的感觉。"  
"噢，那可真是太好了。"  
"可是那并不意味着你们可以毫无顾忌!"Jensen一把扯住正准备愉快地蹦达起来的Jared，"那个…就是刚才那个…"他从来不怕直面内心的阴影，他非常清楚要摆脱阴影就必须主动挑战它，"是谁的主意?"  
"Misha的。"Jared老老实实地回答。  
"哦，那可真是…"他抹了一把脸。  
"抱歉，吓到你了。呵，呵呵。"Jared干笑两声，气氛却开始糟糕起来。  
Jensen瞪了他两眼，他立刻止住了笑。  
"我保证，以后不会再发生这种事情了。"  
"那很惊悚，Jared。"  
"对不起。"  
"好了，如果没有什么别的事，我要睡觉了。明天也许还要赶飞机。"Jensen打了一个呵欠，这会儿已经快要午夜，他浑身疲倦。  
"嗯，好的。呃…但是…"  
"还有事?"  
"就是，能不能请你留下来和我们过圣诞。少了你我们总觉得怪怪的。"  
Jensen愣了一下，Jared的请求出乎了他的意料，"我是想。可是我都和那个朋友说好了…"  
"拜托了‥"Jared没再说什么，Jared只是用亮晶晶的眸子盯着他。  
"那我只能和他说抱歉了。"Jensen叹着气说道，他很难拒绝Jared可怜巴巴的眼神。  
"太好了！"Jared叫嚷着，冲上来给他一个货真价实的拥抱。  
今年的圣诞注定也会很"精彩"了。  
Jensen在巨大的怀抱里一边翻白眼，一边期待着。

END


End file.
